Harry's First Christmas
by Sly Severus
Summary: Lily is waiting at home for James and Sirius. She spends some quality time with her son while thinking about the future she hopes to have with him.


**Author's Note:** This was originally written as a gift fic for whittyleah of MNFF. I have no idea how many years ago this was written.

I would also like to thank . also of MNFF for betaing this fic for me.

* * *

Lily stood by the large window in her living room, clutching her son in her arms. Harry cooed softly in his sleep, and she watched the large snowflakes fall to the ground. It was Christmas Eve. This would be her son's very first holiday. She was slightly saddened by the fact that he was too young to remember it, but it didn't matter because she knew that they would have plenty more Christmases together.

She was waiting for James and Sirius to get back with the Christmas tree. She couldn't believe it when they told her that they were going to go out in the woods and cut down a tree Muggle style. They even went out and bought a saw. She hoped they made it back without severing any fingers. If there were two people less capable of doing anything Muggle style, Lily had not met them.

She went to sit by the fire. With a wave of her wand Christmas music filled the room. Just because her husband was probably sawing through his best mate's hand was no reason for her not to be festive.

Harry squirmed in her arms and opened his eyes. He stared at her, and she looked down at him, with her matching eyes. No one would ever question who his parents were. A smile spread across her son's face and he clapped his hands together.

"Do you like Christmas music?" she asked him.

He reached his tiny arms up as she spoke. She giggled, and took his small hands in hers. Then she lowered her head, and kissed him softly on the forehead.

"I bet you love Christmas music," she continued. "Your daddy sure does. But wait, when Sirius gets back we're going to be forced to listen to 'God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriff' the rest of the night. Muggles have good Christmas music too, but your godfather won't have anything to do with it."

She sighed and stared into the fire. All the sudden, she was overcome with the strangest of feelings. She didn't know what caused it or what it meant, but all the sudden she was certain she wouldn't have years of happy Christmases with her son. She felt as though someone had just decided that this would never be. She shook her head, knowing that made no sense. Why wouldn't she have many happy Christmases with her son? She was just acting silly because she was worried about her moronic husband.

She smiled down at her son and ruffled the small patch of dark hair growing on his little head. Even with that small amount of hair, she could tell that it was going to be just like his father's. She would never be able to tame it. She supposed it was a small price to pay for having such a beautiful boy to call her own.

"I wish you were old enough to understand me," she said softly. "I wish you were old enough to really enjoy the holiday. Next year you'll have a great time. You'll be big enough to play in the Christmas decorations. I know that you'll love all the sparkling lights. And you'll get a whole bunch of new toys. Sirius will probably buy you something insane, maybe a pet Hippogriff. Honestly, I don't know why that man is so obsessed with those things. Come to think of it, your daddy never told me what he got you this year. I hope we're not in for a nasty surprise in the morning."

Harry smiled at her. She knew the Healers would tell her that it was only gas, but she knew better. A mother knew when her son was smiling at her. She smiled back.

She stood up again and began pacing the room with her son still clutched in her arms. She was really starting to worry about James and Sirius. Even if they'd accidentally cut off a hand, they should've been back. Why did they get such idiotic ideas? They could have conjured an already decorated Christmas tree in under a minute, but no, they just had to go have the Muggle Christmas experience.

She sat back down and bounced Harry on her knee. "You are not going to grow-up to be like your father," she told him in her stern voice. "Understand, Harry? I do not want you doing dangerous stupid things just for fun. There are enough risks in life without making more for yourself. I want you to live a good solid life." She smiled to herself. "So I guess that means never do anything that your father or godfather suggest, okay? I'm sure you can manage that."

Just as she finished talking, she heard the kitchen door open. A few seconds later, James and Sirius entered her living lugging a large pine tree behind them. She searched for signs of blood or injury, but saw nothing. She couldn't help but be a little proud of them.

"We got it," James told her, with a grin.

"It's wonderful," she told him, as she held her son close to her. "Everything is going to be wonderful. Harry's first Christmas is going to be perfect."


End file.
